Stars Dance
by Queenofthestars001
Summary: First in the Stars Series. Harry Potter is a pretty normal boy. Until he's thrust into the world of magic. But he's not as ignorant and helpless as the teachers and students of Hogwarts would like to think. Joined by a seer, you would think he has an amazing advantage, too bad her lips are sealed.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

 **Hey, welcome to my first multi-chaptered fanfic! Right now, I don't have any pairings. I'll explain a bit more about the fic after the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

The lady in the ticket booth was staring at him. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat and asked, in a rough voice,

"The tickets?"

He sounded displeased, and Harry could guess that it had to do with the fact that his Uncle couldn't leave him behind while the rest of the family went out to London. The ticket booth lady took her eyes off Harry to look at Vernon.

"It will be 40 pounds sir." She said, with a hint of steel in her voice.

Uncle Vernon grunted, before reaching into his back pocket and slapping the 40 down. Grabbing the tickets, he huddled the all four of them into a corner.

"Listen here freak," Vernon said, beady eyes snapping to Harry, "I want no funny business, okay? Me and Petunia were kind enough to allow you to come with us, if I hear even a peep out of you on this trip, I will lock you in that cupboard until you don't remember what the sun looks like"

With that said, Vernon handed a ticket to Harry, and started toward the train. Dudley stayed back and waited until Petunia and Vernon weren't looking, before pinching Harry hard. Harry bit back a yelp and ignored Dudley until they got to the train.

Vernon looked like he wanted to make Harry put away their luggage, but with the many people watching, he just settled for glaring at Harry. Harry wanted to glare back, but knew that might tip Vernon over the top. It was going to be a long trip.

After the Dursleys had gotten settled into the hotel room, Harry took a minute to look at himself in the mirror. He realized why the ticket lady was looking at him. Dudley's old clothing made Harry look like a small 6 year old, as opposed to almost 9. The clothes were also quite dirty, as Harry was forced to do Petunia's gardening before they all left for the train station. All-in-all, Harry looked like a wreck. He had no time to change out of the clothing though because Dudley had starting screaming about wanting to go out and explore. Harry thought that seemed odd as exploring ment Dudley would actually have to exercise, but Harry also had a bit of curiosity in him as well. Aunt Petunia cooed over her 'little Dudders" and the four of them left the hotel. Vernon and Petunia were reluctant to bring Harry along, but it seemed less suspicious if they let the hotel staff see him leave with them.

Outside the hotel, they left him with a couple of pounds and instructions to be back at 7, or he would sleep outside. Glad to be free for a couple of hours, Harry wandered down through the streets of London. Looking around him, the sights left him in awe, the busy streets, and people. He turned down to a smaller street when he felt the heat of someone's gaze on his back. Glancing behind himself, he felt his heart stop. 20 feet behind him, there was a small cluster of men, all wearing dark clothing. Harry turned his head forward and continued walking, but at a faster pace, mind whirling for ways to escape them. A couple seconds later, he could hear the men start calling out to him.

"Hey kid, what's a small thing like you doing on this side of town?"

Harry ignored the mocking voice and called up memories of his teacher's safety lessons. Find a house that looks like there's people inside, then knock on the door and wait it out inside until the people following you leave. Spotting a decently lit townhouse coming up ahead, he almost ran to it, and walked down the pathway leading to the large black door. He took no heed to the overgrown lawn, or the chipping gold paint on the house number, reading 12. Harry was even too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice that his captors had already rushed past the house, not being able to see him anymore.

Harry knocked on the wooden door and waited for someone to answer it. No noise escaped the door, and for a moment, Harry thought he was doomed. He went to glance back at the street, when a loud click came from the door. It opened inwards to reveal a young girl. Harry was relieved to see someone in the house and immediately starting explaining the events preceding him knocking on the door. The girl smiled slightly, and opened the door completely.

"Come in." she said, voice calm and light, "You can wait in the sitting room until you feel safe to leave."

She lead him down a darkened hallway, and Harry was hit with a sense of nervousness, how would this random girl's parents react to her letting a random boy into their home? She lead him past a rather large curtain, and into a well lit room.

On the largest wall, there was a painted tree, names and faces were printed on spots of the tree, and Harry assumed it was a family tree of sorts. The room also had several chairs and couches, almost all of which were turned to face the large piano sitting in the middle of the room. The only thing not in the room were more people. The girl sat on a large chair and gestured that Harry sit in the one facing her. When he sat, she began to speak.

"Sorry, my parents are not available at the moment. I'm staying here with my Grandmother for while." She paused, as if unsure how to continue, "My name's Cassiopeia, Cassiopeia Black. And you are?"

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, not sure how formal he should be with her, "It's nice to meet you"

Harry took a minute to take a look at her. Cassiopeia had long black locks of hair which grew down her back in wavy lines, she also had long bangs that almost covered her bright silver eyes. She was dressed in a elegant black dress which reached her knees, filled with intricate designs and frills. She was dressed up like the fancy dolls Petunia kept in the attic from her childhood. Her eyes lit up at his words, and words tumbled out of her mouth at a rather fast pace, her personality doing a 180.

"Harry Potter? Oh great, then you must be a wizard too, well, you had to be a wizard, being able to see the house and all, but I didn't know you were a _Potter._ Son of James Potter, am I right? Our father's were quite good friends back in the day-" here her words cut out, and her face dulled a bit, as if remembering something unpleasant, "Oh, you must think of me as terribly rude, I'm sorry for your loss." she said, quietly.

Harry was flabbergasted. Did she say 'Wizard'? Her father was friends with his father? What was going on? His confusion must have shown on his face as Cassiopeia began to look confused as well.

"What is it?" she asked, "Is it my fath-"

Harry cut her off.

"Wizard? What do you mean wizard?"

Cassiopeia looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean, 'What do I mean'?" She asked "You don't know your a wizard? How do you think your parents died?"

She gasped, placing her hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." she whispered

Harry waved her off, the words had stung a little, but he was too shocked to feel any real pain from it.

"I'm a wizard?" he asked, to himself or Cassiopeia, he didn't know.

"Hasn't anything ever happened to you, something others would call 'impossible'?" She asked.

Harry thought about it. There had been times where strange things had happened, a flick here, randomly clean plates, a thought, and suddenly his teacher's hair was pink. The more the thought about it, the more random things that seemed strange popped into Harry's mind. He looked at Cassiopeia, and nodded. She smiled faintly at him.

"I'm sure it's a lot to take in" She said.

"Yeah." Harry said, before perking up, "You said our parents were friends?"

Cassiopeia blushed faintly.

"My grandmother tells me they were very good friends. I don't know much more then that, she doesn't hold my father in the highest of views." She said, playing with her hair slightly, "I haven't seen my father since I was a baby."

She sighed, and looked at Harry.

"What about you? Where have you been staying? I'd love if you could come over, it'd be nice to have some company." She said, looking eager.

Harry smiled, trying not to make it look forced.

"I live with my mother's sister and her husband. They also have a son my age. We live in Surrey, so it would take about an hours drive. They probably wouldn't be willing to drive me though" Harry said.

Cassiopeia looked downtrodden, but quickly perked up.

"That's alright, goodness knows my grandmother probably wouldn't be too happy with people stopping by all the time anyway." She said

She was trying to sound nonchalant and unaffected, but Harry knew she was disappointed. Cassiopeia quickly got up out of her chair and brushed off her skirt.

"If you'll just give me a moment, I need to go retrieve something." She said, and all but ran out of the room.

Harry felt terrible. Here he had gone and almost made a friend, and he had gone and screwed it up. He didn't have friends back in Surrey, Dudley making sure of that. He would really miss the rare feeling of being wanted in a room, however brief it was. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Cassiopeia re-entered the room, holding something in her hands. He did notice, however, when she fell to the ground, and didn't rise back up again.

He lept out of his seat and ran over to her.

"Cassiopeia?" He called out, then, when he received no answer, he called out again, this time louder.

A noise in the hallway brought his attention away from Cassiopeia.

"WHO'S THERE?" A loud shrieking voice called.

Harry ran out into the hallway, but there was no one there

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY GRANDDAUGHTER?" The voice called again.

The voice was coming from the painting. Harry turned to face it. The curtains Harry had seen coming into the house were now pulled back to reveal an old woman in a painting. Harry nearly had a heart attack, she was moving! Her eyes didn't leave his face as she shouted again.

"WELL? WHO ARE YOU?"

Harry quickly tried to regain the ability to speak, and said, in a rather meek voice,

"I'm Harry, Cassiopeia invited me in. She-" Here, Harry remembered the current state of the young girl, "She's in the other room, she looks like she's fainted"

The old woman in the painting regarded him with cold eyes.

"Lay her on a couch, I'll be in the room in a second"

Harry hurried into the next room, and placed Cassiopeia onto a soft-looking couch. Looking around for the old lady, he wasn't too surprised to see her in one of the small paintings. She was looking at Cassiopeia with an almost concerned look. She looked back at Harry.

"My name is Walburga Black, Cassiopeia is my granddaughter and future Lady Black."

Her voice was quieter. Harry looked down at Cassiopeia.

"What happened?" He asked

Walburga regarded him, before letting out a small sigh.

"If Cassiopeia trusted you enough to let you in, I guess I can tell you. But," She glared at him, and Harry felt his insides freeze, "If you ever try to take advantage of it, I will-"

Walburga was interrupted by a small groan, and they both turned to face Cassiopeia. She sat up on the couch and looked over to them. She looked a little dazed. Walburga called out to her.

"Cassiopeia."

Cassiopeia took a deep breath and started speaking.

"I'm sorry for causing any panic" She said, looking at Harry. "My visions come and go as they please."

"Visions?" Harry asked.

Cassiopeia smiled. Harry thought that she did that a lot.

"The Black blood is riddled with old magic." She started, "Our family has been crossed and married with many different magic lines for a very long time. After awhile, magic traits started appearing in Black family children. One such trait would be the ability of sight. I'm able to see things from the past, present and future in the form of visions. It's not always clear, but it can be very useful."

Harry nodded, not quite understanding, getting the jist of it. Cassiopeia got out of her seat and went to the forgotten cloth-wrapped object. She cradled it in her hands and walked over to Harry, sitting next to him. Walburga looked down at them from her position on the wall. Cassiopeia uncovered the cloth to reveal 2 small glass pieces. She handed one to Harry. Harry looked into the glass. His green eyes looked back at him.

"I found it in the attic. The glasses have a link between them. If you say my name into the mirror, a connection will be made, and we can talk face-to-face, through the two mirrors" Cassiopeia explained.

Harry nodded, and the two of them shared a smile. After that, the two had a quick cup of tea before Walburga mentioned the time. Harry panicked and had to run back to the hotel to get back right before the Dursley's. The rest of the trip was uneventful, with Harry visiting Cassiopeia and her grandmother twice more before going back home to Privet Drive.

Harry's days didn't change all that much after meeting Cassiopeia. They would talk a few times a week, when Harry could risk taking the mirror out in his cupboard. He spent a lot of time learning what he could about the wizarding world from Cassiopeia. She had very limited knowledge about the practical sense of magic and the community, as she never left the Back family house. Her only living human interactions were when Harry would call, and the special occasion when her cousin, Narcissa would come to give her etiquette lessons. In return for the knowledge of the magic world, Harry would tell her about the muggle world. She secretly was intrigued by the simple yet complex world. They became close friends in the couple of years before Harry turned 11. It was a simple time for Harry. But after he turned 11, it all changed.

 **Hey guys! Queen here. I hope Cassiopeia isn't a Mary-sue!**

 **I should probably also clear a few things up.**

 **Cassiopeia's seer abilities and limitations are heavily influenced by HuskyWalker's 'Little Seer', go check him/her out, the story is amazing.**

 **Walburga is OOC, mostly because I like to think that she would somewhat mellow in death, also, I feel that she would become softer raising her granddaughter. Don't worry, she'll still have plenty of bicker time with Sirius when he enters the story.**

 **Harry is also OOC, but it has to do a little about having prior knowledge of the wizarding world. He won't know everything though, like the fact that Sirius Black is his godfather and that he's in Azkaban.**

 **Lastly, I find that to make a good pairing, you need to start creating the grounds for it. I'm gonna start a poll on my account open for everyone, that has a few pairing ideas that i have. If you have an idea that you want added to the poll, PM me and I'll add it (Unless I'm not comfortable writing it.) The poll will be open until the end of the first 'book'.**

 **I'll add the next chapter as soon as it's done!**

 **See ya next time,**

 **Queen**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, welcome to the next chapter of Stars Dance! Hope you enjoy! Also, Cassiopeia is now regularly called 'Cass' or 'Cassie', it's a nickname.**

It was a week before Harry's 11th birthday. The summer heat beat onto his back as he lay crouched next to Aunt Petunia's garden. It was one of Harry's least favourite chores. He loved the way the flowers looked and smelled, but the unrelenting heat of the summer often led to him getting sunburnt. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley out to this new restaurant, and Harry had no idea when they would be back. Looking at the garden, he saw he was finished with the weeding. Making sure the Dursley's weren't back yet, Harry quickly ran back inside the house and grabbing the mirror from the hiding spot under the small mattress his Aunt gave him a year ago.

Slipping back outside, Harry found a small shaded place near the garden and called out Cassie's name. The mirror shimmered for a moment, before her face swam into view.

"Hey Cassie" Harry said.

"Hello, how are you doing Harry?"

Even after knowing Harry for almost 3 years, Cass still had a very formal way of speaking with him.

"Fine, just finishing the gardening"

Cassie scrunched up her nose. She didn't like Harry's aunt and uncle, and wasn't afraid to voice her disdain. Harry quickly interrupted her before she could go on a rant about his relatives.

"So, have you gotten your letter from Hogwarts yet?"

Cass smiled faintly.

"Harry-"

Harry cut her off.

"And don't tell me you won't be able to go. I'm sure you'll be able to."

A tradeoff of having seer sight was that most of Cass' magic was focused unconsciously into that. It left her with very little magic to cast spells like normal witch's and wizard's do. It embarrassed her to no end, as she refused to let her seer powers become common knowledge, with only her, Harry, Walburga, Narcissa and Lucius, Narcissa's husband knowing. It was one of Harry and Cass' greatest fears that because she couldn't access her magic as much as the other student's, that she wouldn't be able to go.

"Harry" Cass said, voice patient, "I haven't gotten my letter yet, but we'll see what happens when, or _if_ I'll get my letter."

"Can't you _see_ if you got your letter?"

Cass glared at him.

"No. I haven't. I'm not all knowing, my visions rarely show _my_ future anyways."

Harry knew this, but sometimes he wished that she could be.

The two of them idly chatted for a little bit until the Dursley's came home. Harry stuffed the mirror into his shirt and made himself look busy. Aunt Petunia looked over the garden with critical eyes, trying to find any faults with Harry's work. Fortunately, she didn't, and Harry was allowed to go inside. Harry walked towards his cupboard, but was stopped by Dudley.

"Where you think you're going?"

Harry leveled him with a glare, and in a monotone voice, told Dudley

"Back to my cupboard, why?"

Uncle Vernon overheard Harry and came into the hallway.

"I have guests coming over for business and some wine. You will go up to Dudley's extra room until they leave. Make a noise and you will never make another one."

Harry nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. After being threatened on an almost- daily basis, Uncle Vernon's threats lost it's power over Harry. He trudged upstairs and closed the door of Dudley's room. Harry looked around in slight disgust. The room was small, and with the overwhelming tower of broken toys that Dudley refused to get rid of only made the room seem more like a closet then a bedroom. Harry sat down on a semi-broken beanbag. Dudley made a tear in when he was 9. Pulling the mirror back out, Harry thought about calling Cassie again. He decided against it, not wanting to bother her, and went over to a shelf a picked up a book.

The dusty title read, 'Dracula'. Harry snorted, knowing Dudley probably didn't even look at the thing twice. Tip toeing back to the beanbag, Harry made himself comfortable and opened the book.

Harry opened his eyes. His aunt hadn't gotten him up yet to make breakfast, so Harry had a few minutes to bask warm morning heat. His peace didn't last long, as his aunt came down the stairs a few minutes later. Harry made breakfast and served it to his relatives, barely paying attention to Uncle Vernon praising the new school Dudley was going to, instead recalling what he read last night. He enjoyed the book, while it was a little hard to read the old text at first. He made a note to try to sneak the book into his cupboard to finish it. Harry snapped out of his daze when his uncle glared at him.

"Go get the mail." He said, stuffing eggs into his mouth.

Harry went outside and picked up the mail. Flipping through the mail, his heart almost stopped when he saw a letter addressed to him. Looking at the seal, Harry bit his lip to stifle his excited grin. It was his Hogwarts letter. Debating the options, he decided to tell his uncle, the worst that could happen would be that he had to ask Cass for help via the mirror. Walking back into the kitchen, he handed the mail, sans the Hogwart's letter, and waited for Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to notice the other letter in his hands. It was Dudley who saw it and squealed on Harry.

"Dad. Dad! He's got a letter!"

Vernon snapped his eyes to Harry and demanded to know what the letter was.

"It's my Hogwarts letter." Harry said, and the room went deathly silent.

Vernon snatched the letter and opened it. Eyes trailed down the letter.

"Go to your cupboard." He said, voice deadly quiet.

Harry walked over to the cupboard, and slammed the door shut. Wrong move. He would have to mirror call Cass that night.

A few hours later, his aunt and uncle called him out into the kitchen. The two of them were sitting at the table, the letter in the middle of them.

"You," his uncle began, barely restraining his anger, "are _not_ going to that freak school"

Harry narrowed his eyes. He _was_ going to that school, one way or another.

"It's my birthright as a wizard," here, his aunt flinched, "to go to Hogwarts. I will be going."

His uncle started turning purple, and his aunt pursed her lips. Then his uncle calmed, and smirked at Harry.

"And who will pay for your schooling, and take you to go shopping? We certainly won't"

Harry had no words, stumped. He was sure Cass wouldn't mind going shopping with him, but Harry didn't want to ask her to pay for his schooling. He knew that the Black family was rich, but the thought of asking them left him slightly queasy. Harry didn't answer them. Aunt Petunia cleared her throat.

"You'll be moving into Dudley's spare bedroom. You're getting too big for the cupboard."

Harry thought that the sudden charity had to do with the fact that the letter addressed 'The cupboard under the stairs'. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the letter. Thinking that they had won, his aunt and uncle let him. He made dinner for them and trudged upstairs, taking the few possessions he had with him. Downstairs, Harry could faintly hear his cousin wine about the fact that he didn't have two rooms. Harry sat down on his mattress and pulled out the mirror.

"Cass?" He called, and a second later, her face swam into view.

"Hey Harry." She said, smiling wide

Harry rolled his eyes and sarcastically said,

"Guess what came in the mail today."

"Could it be…. Your Hogwarts letter?" Cassie said, smiling wider.

"How'd you guess? Did you get your letter?"

Cass dropped her smile. Harry's heart stopped. There was no way she didn't get a letter. She looked up at him through her lashes then suddenly smirked, grabbing something from the side, where Harry couldn't see. After a second, she pulled an identical envelope into view. Harry quietly cheered. Then, remembering his aunt and uncle's words, frowned.

"What's wrong?" Cass said, putting the letter to the side.

Harry repeated the conversation between him and aunt and uncle. Cassie's lips pulled downwards and a pensive look appeared on her face. She thought for a moment, then excused herself for a moment. She appeared back in front of the mirror a few minutes later with a smile.

"I'll send an owl to the Hogwarts staff telling them that you need an escort to Diagon Alley." She said, "They should send do that for a lot of muggleborn children. They probably thought that because your a half-blood, you would know where and when to go."

Harry let out a relieved sigh, and Cass chuckled, before stopping.

"Oh, one more thing, I'll be shopping with Cousin Narcissa and her son, Draco, on the 29th, hopefully we'll see each other."

She smiled, looking excited. Harry smiled back at her.

"See ya then"

 **And thus ends another chapter of Stars Dance! Harry's such a cutie .**

 **Notes:**

 **Cass doesn't talk about her visions. She might eventually share them, but I don't want her power to be overused. She DOES hint at the small ones, and she'll continue to, but other then that, IDK.**

 **Also, Harry being a lot more open and not afraid of his family is a result of Cass' presence in his life, Harry WILL be OOC, as most of the characters.**

 **Lastly, I post chapters when I finish writing and editing, literally, the moment I'm finished, the chapter goes up, so after school starts next week, the story will probably update on a almost bi-weekly basis. Hopefully. I try to make my chapters 1k-3k typically, so however long it takes me to type that.**

 **Make sure to check out my poll!**

 **3 Queen**

 **EDITED: March 17, 2017**


End file.
